


forward

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #4





	forward

**Author's Note:**

> i only just realized i skipped four  
so ive decided to add it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

5 days to go. You can do it. Just push forward. After today, you'll only have 4 days left.

4 days to go. It's only 4 days. Not that bad. Just push forward.

3 days to go. Almost there. Just push forward.

2 days to go. If you can get through 3 days, why not 2 more? Just push forward.

1 day to go. Just today. It's the last day, you'll get through. Just push forward.

Some weekend. Easy.

You got through! Okay, now take that week and add 3 more.

You got through the first week. You can get to the next.

Just keep doing that.

Great! You've completed a month. Lets add 5 more! Don't want to overwhelm you, do we?

Congrats. You've completed half a year! Only a half more. Just push forward.

A full year! Yay!!! But now add 4 more to that. Half a decade. Not too bad.

Add another half decade. Just push forward.

You've completed a decade. Do that about 6 more times. Just push forward

It's only 2,207,520,000 seconds. Just push forward.

It's only 36,792,000 minutes. Just push forward.

It's only 613,200 hours. Just push forward.

It's only 25,550 days. Just push forward.

It's only 3,650 weeks. Just push forward.

It's only 839 months. Just push forward.

Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. Just push forward. 

Oh! You've done this mantra all your life? Look now. You are out of time. You have wasted your life. 

Congratulations.


End file.
